Hora de venganza
by Nonimi
Summary: Bella fue casada muy joven, con el millonario noble Black, confiada en matrimonio era amor. Pero junto a él no vivió nada más que el infierno, haciéndola sentir el dolor más grande que una mujer puede vivir con ayuda de su empleado Edward. Bella buscará venganza, y todos quienes la han dañado sufrirán la furia de una mujer sin alma. Bella cruel y dominante/ Edward sumiso y víctima.


**Hola muchachas/os!**

 **Últimamente leyendo fanfictions de Twilight y recordando mi adolescencia. Me dieron ganas de reeditar una vieja historia que nunca termine en mi antigua cuenta, la cual lamentablemente olvide a que mail la ligue y ya no puedo acceder :c**

 **Esta historia fue escrita bajo el nombre de "Dulce Venganza" con mi nombre de autor: Isabelleswan, en la cual por cierto se encuentran otros fanfictions de esta saga.**

 **: / w w w . i u / / n**

 **Esta historia realmente no me convence del todo, es algo retorcida, pero a la vez hay algo que me agrada. Sobre todo, el tener a una Bella empoderada y en busca de venganza, frente a un débil Edward, algo no muy común.**

 **Advertencia:**

 **-Uso de lenguaje fuerte.**

 **-Actos de violencia y sexualidad.**

 **Realmente espero no incomodar a nadie, suerte con la lectura:**

* * *

El pueblo de Forks en el siglo XIX, se ve sumido en la discriminación social, donde existe una aristocracia dominante. Los nobles poseen posición social, reliquias, dinero y privilegios; mientras los pobres se mueren de hambre y humillación, por ganar un par de monedas para sobrevivir.

Jacob Black, un noble foráneo y joven de 25 años, bello y forrado en dinero, que había llegado hace un par de meses a la región; no quiso casarse con cualquier la mujer, quería a alguien en especial y nada más lejos, que la heredera de la familia Swan, la cual si bien según el rumor no estaban en su mejor momento económico, poseían una buena reputación, ya que venían de los fundadores directos del pueblo.

Técnicamente compro a Isabella Swan, una joven bella y tímida de tan sólo 16 años, la cual pese a todo pronóstico, estaba ilusionada con este nuevo amor. Desde pequeña los cuentos de hadas le habían prometido, que el matrimonio era amor y una eterna fuente de felicidad, tristemente la realidad no podía estar más alejada.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo de casados, Isabella nunca tuvo una pizca de amor, poco a poco, su vida comenzó a ser un infierno en vida; cada día Black, comenzó a mostrarse como realmente era, un diablo hecho humano.

A menos de un año de matrimonio, Black mandó a matar a los padres de su esposa, y dado que para la época ella no tenía derecho a valerse por sí misma, este quedo como heredero de la fortuna Swan, haciendo más y más rico. Sin embargo, Jacob no contaba, con que Isabella lo supiera todo, aunque quedo enterrado en el fondo de su alma, aun aferrándose a la idea de que el amor llegaría.

Pero sin previo aviso empezaron los golpes, insultos y engaños; todos los que ella le echó en cara, ante lo cual su marido sólo respondió con amenazas, las que incluían dejarla en la ruina, acusarla de adulterio e incluso matarla como los había hecho con sus "cerdos padres", confesión que llego a confirmar las sospechas de la joven Isabella. El sexo fue uno de sus mayores problemas, le daba repulsión estar con el asesino de sus padres y con el ser despreciable que rompió a la inocente Isabella, la que creía en el amor, pero que aprendió a golpes, que este no era más que un cuento de hadas.

Más de alguna vez se quedó llorando por horas en la cama, luego de haber sido violada sin reparo alguno, sus partes íntimas dolían magulladas; pero nada se comparaba al dolor que había en su alma. Su cuerpo golpeado, lleno de cardenales, rogaba por piedad, la cual nunca llego; pues Isabella estaba sola en el mundo, ni siquiera en la gran mansión Black, tuvo alguna dama de compañía. Jacob se negaba a la inclusión de cualquier intruso en su casa, de esa forma podía hablar y hacer lo que quisiera, y humillar a su "frígida esposa" como solía insultarla, sobre todo tras un par de copas. Sólo un par de veces vio a un joven, que debe haber sido un poco menor que ella; quien parecía ser un mensaje personal de Black.

Pasaron los años y lamentablemente Isabella aún no podía concebir a un pequeño heredero Black, lo que últimamente le estaba resultado en más vejaciones y amenazas, la cual ya no la hacían llorar, su mente huia a un lugar muy lejano, mientras sentía la virilidad de su esposo hundirse una y otra vez, rompiendo todo a su paso, sin sentir ni un gota de placer, para ella el sexo no era más que sentirse usada, sólo una insípida experiencia.

Las pocas veces que el hombre estuvo prácticamente obligado a llevarla a una fiesta, la tuvo alejada de todo hombre que insinuara aproximarse a ella; sin embargo, se hizo amiga del joven Mike después de un baile; sin embargo, hacía más de un año, termino muerto en las más extrañas circunstancias, de las cuales Isabella sabia la causa, o más bien al culpable. En una de estas fiestas, dos importantes familias dieron el aviso de unos retoños en camino. La pareja Swan se vio hundida en preguntas, pues después de cinco años de matrimonio, aún no había un heredero Black, más de algún desubicado invitado, bromeo con el tema a Jacob, lo cual termino en una mala idea para Isabella.

Esa noche y tras unas cuantas copas, Jacob Black, decidió que era hora de poner fin a sus problemas, un heredero no se debería hacerse esperar más. Apenas abrieron la puerta de la mansión, Jacob la llevo contra la pared, haciendo que ella se golpeara fuertemente la espalda, exalto un sonoro quejido.

 _Tu puta, gimes más por los golpes que con follar, parece que a ti te gusta el dolor_ – Ella lo miro perpleja, no sabía que responder, pues veía el odio en los ojos de su esposo, pero hoy se sentía más enojada que nunca, hoy se habían cumplido cuatro años de la muerte de sus padres, y no pensó antes de hablar.

 _Tú no eres más que un perro asqueroso, que folla como un adolescente, no como un verdadero hombre . . . –_ Sus palabras fueron calladas con un golpe que la lanzo con fuerza al suelo, inmediatamente haciéndola sangrar y sentir esa esencia que tanto odiaba.

Y pese a todo pronóstico, Isabella se levantó más furiosa que antes. Salió corriendo, ante la mirada atónita de su esposo, pues este sólo conocía la inocente joven que alguna vez fue, sin darse cuenta el monstruo que estaba creando.

Pese a todo, logro alcanzarla, llevándosela del cabello a la habitación. La desnudó de forma violenta, pero Isabella no se dio a torcer, golpeo y le insulto con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca se había atrevido en todo su nefasto matrimonio.

Ante la lucha que estaba daba, Jacob también recibió un par de golpes, que solo incrementaron su furia. Termino amarrándola a la cama, como había hecho en otras oportunidades, pero Isabella sólo respondió sosteniéndole la mirada, una llena de odio.

Le penetro sin previo aviso, embistiéndola de forma cruel. Pero ella no dio su brazo a torcer, y luego de escupirle a la cara, le grito una verdad que sabía desde unos años, que Mike tuvo la amabilidad de investigar, cuando se enteró por casualidad la vida que Isabella estaba viviendo:

 _¿Qué pasaría si la gente se entera de tu pasado?, que no eres más que el hijo de un noble iluso y una puta calienta hombres; no sé como, aunque me imagino la forma en la cual has mantenido oculto este secreto, pero no sería un golpe devastador a las empresas Black, chucho asqueroso –_ Termino la frase con una sonrisa torcida, algo se había quebrado en la antigua Isabella, ya nada daba miedo, su cuerpo clamaba por venganza.

Jacob cambio la cara y ella vio como la furia se comenzó a hacer presente, sin previo aviso los látigos cayeron una y otra vez sobre su cuerpo. Cuando su cuerpo no sentía más dolor, fueron las fuertes penetraciones que desgarraban su intimidad las que la hacían estar medianamente consiente, mientras escuchaba las amenazas, que era la última oportunidad de quedar embarazada. Rogaba a Dios no quedar embarazada de ese bastardo, ninguna criatura merecía venir a este mundo con semejante padre.

Una fiebre la consumió por días o al menos eso creía, pues cuando estuvo plenamente consciente, su cardenal ya estaba de un tinte café, no un morado profundo como los recién hechos. Sus costillas dolían, su intimidad dolía, pero en su corazón no había sentimiento alguno, más allá de la venganza.

Pasó más de un mes luego de los incidentes, e Isabella se dio cuenta que su periodo no bajaba, al parecer los dioses habían decidido jugarle una mala broma, como si ya no hubiera sufrido lo suficiente. Contó sus sospechas a Jacob, pues más que mal, no tenía dinero alguno para asistir a un médico que confirmaran sus sospechas, aunque más bien, ella rogaba por la negación de las mismas.

Dado que el señor Smith, técnicamente el único médico como tal en el pueblo, se había ido a revisar un accidente minero. Black acudió al nuevo y joven médico en el pueblo, un tal Jasper Hale. El cual confirmo las sospechas de Isabella, generando júbilo el su esposo.

Todos los meses y ante cualquier molestia de Isabella, Jasper acudía sin problema alguno, ganándose la confianza del señor Black. Lo que este último no sabía, era que Jasper ocultaba un oscuro secreto, del cual Isabella estaba al tanto y juntos se estaban apoyando, en un proyecto mucho más grande.

Unos meses más tarde Isabella, dio a luz, a un pequeña y adorable niña. La cual no era más que una versión de ella en miniatura, para su suerte, ni un rastro del perro de Black. Jacob no hablo y ni siquiera se acercó a la bebé, apenas pudo hecho a la partera y Jasper, el cual rogo por quedarse, pero fue ignorado y algo dentro de él no le daba un buen presentimiento.

Dejó a la pequeña en los brazos de su madre, la cual la amamanto, sintiendo un amor que jamás hubiera creído posible. Pero sin previo aviso se hizo visible en la habitación Jacob, seguido por aquel joven que había visto más de alguna vez por la mansión, el cual mostraba una triste mirada.

- _Edward mata esa cosa de ahí –_ dijo señalando a la pequeña bebe acurrucada en los brazos de Isabella – _Hazlo de una puta vez o tu hermana y tu madre conocerán mi furia –_ el muchacho no hizo más que temblar, arrebatándole la bebe a Isabella, quien dedico una mirada de incredulidad para inmediatamente abalanzarse en búsqueda de su pequeña, pero un dolor agudo le recordó que acababa de parir.

- _Se… se…señor es su hija –_ Dijo Edward con una voz llena de dolor.

- _Mátala ahora, mi primer hijo será un varón. Recuerda Edward, ella nació muerta –_ Dijo Jacob arrastrando las palabras.

Y sin previo aviso Edward comenzó una acción, la más baja que jamás pensó hacer. Pero la vida y el sustento familiar estaban en juego. Él no era más que un sirviente, un maldito asesino a sueldo. Tapo la nariz y la boca del bebe, quien ahogo su reciente llanto.

\- _No…no…no…-_ Grito impotente Isabella, mientras intentaba sin mejores resultados ir por su niña, y de un momento a otro el llanto ceso. Su pequeña ya no estaba con ellos.

 _\- Deshazte de ella donde puedas, no manchara el mausoleo Black -_ Sin decir nada más, Jacob salió de la habitación _._

Isabella al fin pudo pararse y le arrebato el inerte cuerpo de la pequeña, intento reanimarlo, pero ya era tarde, sus lágrimas caían sin cesar. Pensó que ya no podía sufrir, pero sin lugar a dudas, este era el mayor dolor que había sentido en su alma.

 _-Bastardo de mierda –_ le grito llena de odio – _entierra a mi niña en los rosales y no le digas nada al perro de Black –_ Isabella sin nada más que decir, vistió a la niña como pudo, sus lágrimas no cesaban y sólo quería gritar. Luego de unos minutos le entrego el pequeño cuerpo a Edward, dedicándole una mirada retorcida, que lo hizo estremecer.

Edward enterró a la niña donde la había indicado la señora Black. Lloro en todo momento, sintiendo una culpa que jamás pensó posible. Sin bien cada vez que mataba se sentía aterrado, nada superaba el haber cometido la peor de las atrocidades, el haberle arrebatado la vida a un pequeño ser indefenso. Pero él sabía que no tenía más opciones, hace unos años Black lo había contratado, por una cuantiosa cantidad dinero que le permitió comprar una pequeña casa para él y su familia. Pero nunca pensó que se había amarrado al mismo diablo, poco a poco las demandas de su patrón fueron más, siendo nada menos que su asesino personal. Él sabía perfectamente que no podía contradecir a su amo, la vida de su hermana y su madre estaban bajo amenaza, Black le había quitado todo, hasta su dignidad.

El odio creció como la mala hierba en el corazón de Isabella Swan, y la hora de la venganza estaba por comenzar. . .

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿que les pareció, vale la pena continuar? Espero sus reviews con cualquier crítica que quieran realizar.**

 **Y les dejo mis más sinceras disculpas por faltas de ortografía y si es que he ofendido a alguien por la trama**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
